Juldarami
*In the Den of Weasels *The Revenge Battle of the Squirrel *The Scout, Geumsaegdarami *A Battle at Mt. Rock *Black Key *A Dangerous Enemy *Secret Document *A Moment in the Enemy Rear *Operation White Snow *Operation White Snow Continues *Pangulggot Reports *Through the Waves *A Hideous Plot *The Enemies are Alive *Searching For the Jewel Necklace *At the "Sturgeon" Base *Against the Danger *Operation Thunder *Pangulggot in Flames *Operation "Noose" |english = Kaio }} Juldarami "Striped Squirrel" (/dʑuːldaɾami/, 줄다람이) is the deuteragonist of series. Like Geumsaegi, he is an undercover scout from Flower Hill. Appearance Juldarami is more widely known for his "striped" design. He has three stripes across the head and two stripes on the tail (sometimes three) as well as a white muzzle. He goes through many different outfit changes, but his most iconic one is introduced in Pangulggot Reports which consists of a brown camo jumpsuit (it becomes green in later episodes), a black belt held up by a pair of suspenders and black boots. His sleeves are usually rolled up. He wears a matching cap that bears a golden Weasel Empire emblem. When Juldarami is first introduced in The Lesson for Squirrel, he looks like all of the other squirrels and is not much different in design. He wears casual clothing consisting of an orange long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. Juldarami later returns in The Scout, Geumsaegdarami. In this episode, he has a rounded forehead stripe and the top half of his tail is darker brown. He wears a solid-green soldier uniform, black shoes and a green belt with a gun holster at the right hip. The cuffs of his sleeves and collar are a lighter green color. He also wears a white muzzle which later becomes permanently part of his design. In the most recent series, starting with Operation "Noose", it becomes clear that his muzzle mask is there to stay, as he curiously chooses to keep wearing it even out of service and in casual situations - even when other Squirrels have their masks removed. Personality Juldarami, whilst experienced and talented as a scout, usually runs into trouble due to his hot temper and impulsive decision making. Compared to the more cool and collected Geumsaegi, Juldarami often acts before thinking and whilst it often works out in his favour, more than once his hotheadedness costs him dearly. He is also fiercely loyal and dedicated to his friends, to the point where he even considers at times risking or abandoning his mission for their sakes. Even whilst bleeding and dying, he took a moment to tune into Murori's radio broadcast as he'd promised to listen to her sing. Relationships Geumsaegi Geumsaegi is Juldarami's scouting partner and closest friend. He trusts Geumsaegi without fault and loves him dearly. Juldarami is more than willing to die for Geumsaegi and Geumsaegi's brother, considering it more than a worthy sacrifice. Their relationship is so close that many western fans have wondered if the pair shared a romantic interest. Any implication is likely unintentional however. Regardless, the implication was so strong that "Brave Soldiers" altered their relationship to that of biological brothers. Scout Goseumdochi Juldarami and Goseumdochi shared only a brief mission together, but their interactions implicate the pair shared a strong friendship and likely trained together prior to the mission proper. Murori Murori was strongly implied to be an intended love interest for Juldarami. Juldarami thought of her tenderly, whilst never second guessing her talents as a scout or warrior. Juldarami was devastated when he felt responsible for her presumed death and was overjoyed to hear she was alive. He considered her a kind and inspiring person and was heartbroken when she was finally killed. Bamsaegi Juldarami and Bamsaegi share what looks very much like a beloved uncle/nephew type relationship. Bamsaegi looks up to Juldarami and seeks his advice when he feels uncomfortable speaking with his own brother. Their relationship reveals that Juldarami is considered very much family by Geumsaegi and his blood. Gallery Juldarami/gallery Category:Heroes Category:Flower Hill Category:Squirrels